Lucy
by obscurewriter05
Summary: Lucy and Natsu go on a job together, but something goes horribly wrong. Will Natsu be able to forgive himself? And what happened to Lucy? ONE SHOT


Natsu sighed as he sat down beside his best friend, crossing his legs as he did so.

"Hey, Luce," He whispered.

The blonde was silent as he laid his head on her.

"I've missed you a lot. Erza says that you're not mad at me, but I still hate myself. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

She stayed silent as he cried softly into her shoulder.

"I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

 _"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy yelled as he did his Fire Dragon's Roar._

 _Just a moment too late, however, as he released his breath._

 _The two of them had taken on a job a few days back to get away from the guild - mainly Mira - who was asking questions about their relationship after noticing the two kissing in the backroom one day. Now, after a long and tiresome fight, Natsu was more than ready to head back to the guild where he could relax with his girlfriend._

 _His eyes widened as Lucy jumped in front of the flames, taking the hit full on._

 _"Lucy!" He yelled, running toward her before the smoke had even started to clear._

 _"Natsu," She called weakly as he reached her, cradling her small frame in his arms. "Is she okay?"_

 _Natsu turned to see the reason Lucy had put herself in front of his fire - a small girl of about three had wandered into the fighting without knowing it and Lucy had risked herself to save that small girl, who would have taken a direct hit from the magic._

 _Natsu moaned softly, teetering between guild and fury. He gently picked up the small child, placing her out of the way before he turned back to the person he had been in the middle of fighting._

 _"You made me hurt Lucy," He growled, his eyes glinting dangerously. "You'll pay for that."_

 _Natsu returned to Lucy the moment he'd finished with the fight, cradling her head gently in his hands._

 _"Lucy," He whispered, kissing her softly. "Lucy, please wake up."_

 _Her eyes fluttered as she croaked, "Natsu?"_

 _He grinned, tears streaking his face, "Hey, yeah, it's me."_

 _"Natsu, I'm scared. It's too cold," She whispered, her hand clasping his._

 _"Don't worry, we're going to get you back to Wendy, okay? She's going to take real good care of you," He whispered back, wrapping his scarf around her. "In the meantime I'll keep you warm."_

 _She smiled faintly, "You always take care of me, Natsu."_

 _He nodded, unable to speak as he picked her up and began the short trek back to the guild hall. After four days on the road, chasing the bandits, they had found themselves only a mile outside of Magnolia. The guild wasn't too far from where they were, he knew. He looked down, noticing Lucy's eyes closed and shook her softly._

 _"Hey, hey, Luce, you gotta stay with me, alright?"_

 _She moaned softly, nodding her head, "I'll try. Natsu?"_

 _"Yeah, Luce?"_

 _"I love you."_

 _He looked down at her, forcing himself to smile for her sake, "I love you, too, Luce."_

 _She smiled up at him, tears standing in her eyes, matching the tears that were slipping down his cheeks. Natsu held her closer to him as he began to run toward the guild hall. He could smell the blood, though he didn't see where she was injured, and he knew that it was too much. Her scent - strawberries, vanilla, and something that was distinctly Lucy - was fading too fast for his liking._

 _"It's okay, Luce, we're almost there," He whispered as Fairy Tail came into sight._

 _He looked down, "Lucy, Lucy, you gotta stay with me."_

 _He was still repeating those words when he burst into the hall, stopping only to yell for Wendy as he ran toward the infirmary._

* * *

Natsu hung his head as he remembered that day, tears streaking down his face even now as he sat beside the only girl who'd ever truly had his heart.

* * *

 _"Natsu, you have to go see her," Erza begged, sitting beside him._

 _He turned away from the red-head, refusing to look at her as he held his scarf in one hand._

 _"I can't, Erza, I failed her," He whispered._

 _"She won't blame you," Erza rested a hand on his shoulder._

 _Natsu shrugged it off, "It doesn't matter. I promised to never hurt her, but I did. Erza - I hurt her so bad."_

 _The re-quip mage held him as he cried, letting go the moment he pulled away._

 _"At least promise me you'll eat something," She said gently._

 _Natsu forced a smile for her, "Of course."_

 _She narrowed her eyes, but didn't say a word, knowing that he was in too much pain to be reasoned with at the moment._

* * *

"I heard the ceremony was beautiful," Natsu said. "Sorry I didn't make it. It hurt too much be there, or even to think of being there. Lucy, I wish I could bring you home."

* * *

 _Gray sat beside the pink-haired teen that had become his best friend._

 _"She would have wanted you there, you know," He said, not looking at the Fire Mage._

 _Natsu shook his head, "I couldn't go."_

 _Gray nodded, "I know, but she still would have liked it if you had been there."_

 _Natsu nodded, "I'll visit her. Later. When it doesn't hurt so much."_

 _Gray gave him a sympathetic look as he left, knowing that probably would never happen, but not saying anything._

* * *

Natsu finished wiping his tears, turning back to look at the beautiful headstone they'd erected. It wasn't the same, not by a long shot, but this was where Lucy was.

"Lucy," He whispered, looking at her grave. "I will always love you."

Finally, he set the flowers on her tomb before standing. Happy and Wendy stood close by, tears streaking their faces as, a year after her death, Natsu finally said his goodbyes to Lucy. He took Wendy's hand as Happy flew above him.

"Thank you guys," He whispered. "Thank you for bringing me here."

And though he couldn't see her, he swore he heard Lucy whisper _I love you_ one last time as he walked away.

* * *

 **AN: I also have this posted on Tumblr under the same name**.


End file.
